


Why? What happened?

by Akaior



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaior/pseuds/Akaior
Summary: Tsu’tey lives but Neytiri does not. The people work to make a life after the war. But Tsu’tey wonders of the strong difference between the sky people, but also having the time to think on the past he notes somethings he missed. He wants to know why the scientists, doctors, and the two sky peoples warrior chooses to save them then to stand by other people.Why did you chose to fight along side with us? What is that look in your eyes? What caused your insanity? Why is do you hold some much desperation? Why?why?why?Tsu’tey wants answers and it will change the way he sees both sides of sky people forever.
Relationships: Jake Sully/Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Why? What happened?

Tsu'tey had never wonder too deeply as to why the sky people were or acted such ways. At first he much like others was curious as to what and who were they, then both amazed and frightened by their ability to change themselves to look like them except for few parts. But they were never truly Na'vi only walking in the body of their kind only in mind like they were in some sort of dream. Therefore they called them dream-walkers. Then came the other sky people who changed their look on the sky people as a whole. Unlike the first group of sky people these did not wish to learn or listen to his kind. No, they would prefer to take their giant creature; in which they later learn were called machines, and destroy their land.

But out of the offenses and destruction the worst was when the sky people, the demons, came with their machine suits to the school. For years he would not learn that it was not Grace Augustine fault, that she too was unaware that an attack would come to the place she loved to be in the most. But at that moment he did not care, he was terrified as he watched Sylwanin, the one he was meant to be mated when the time came, fall to the demons machine suit. He only saw her and Neytiri trying to get to Sylwanin, he quickly came to himself and grabbed Neytiri and ran back to home tree. He told Eyutkan what had occurred at the school.

Grace had stayed to help the other children out and told them to run before she stood up to the sky people warriors. He had heard the tale from on of the clan children that had stayed hidden and watch her fight and yell at the men. The warrior had struck Grace for her 'betrayal' and for her 'forgetting her place'. He later, after the warriors were vanished from their world, told by Norm Spellman that Grace broke said warriors nosies from what he heard from the other scientists. But that came much later.

Later was when home tree was struck. He was so angry, hurt and betrayed by Jake Sully and Grace Augustine that they would lie to him, to the people. But again only later he would see clearly the look of fear, not for themselves, but for the people in their eyes and the desperation to save them. And Save them Jake Sully did. He had seen Tskaha free Jake Sully and Grace, the rest was bit and pieces. But he had heard from the people how Jake had not faltered in saving as many of he people he could. But Mo'at was the one that held the most important perspective of them all. When they had taken care of the injured and seen to the people's need he had spoken to her.

To Mo'at, it was like Jake Sully had changed before her eyes, gone was the strange and gentle man to raise a focused, steady, sharp, and fast warrior. Jake Sully had grabbed pushed and pulled people along, he was not frightened like they or Grace Augustine were. He did not get to see this until the battle to vanish the warrior sky people came.

Against all odds Jake Sully return to them riding last shadow, Toruk. But he had come begging forgiveness and the opportunity to prove himself again to the people. Jake Sully had come to show he had turn his back on his people along with a few of his friends. But to also to beg the help of Eywa, who the sky people scoffed at and mocked, to save Grace Augustine. Mo'at agreed, having a friend in Grace.

Grace Augustine was shot by her own kind and Tsu'tey could not imagine doing so to his own people. She was weak but even from where he stood he could see her holding onto life with all her might. Even after everything that happened he did not wish her of all sky people death. Jake Sully held her close to his chest and his eyes dare not leave her, his other friend, Norm Spellman, also watched Grace's human body as he cared her dream-walker body.

Tskaha put all her efforts into begging Eywa to spare Grace, and it was fleeting... almost. By the grace of Eywa, Grace Augustine made, though she sleeps through the night and the week building up to the war.

Norm Spellman, much like Grace Augustine proved geared to learn of their world. Spellman held a light in his eyes as he watch the world and the people around him, but behind that light was sadness and anger. Tsu'tey need not be a Tskaha to see this in neither Norm Spellman not Jake Sully. For what he did not know at the time, only after the war and vanishing the sky people's warrior and demons did he learn was the anger towards their own people and sadness of his people.

The days leading to the battle Tsu'tey did not see much of Jake Sully or Norm Spellman. But he knew both spent many hours in their respective dream-walker bodies; he was sure Grace Augustine or one other the few scientists that were close to them said this was not very healthy. He was assured of his thoughts when Grace Augustine woke briefly from her sleep told the both to rest, but they merely gave her wary smiles and assured her they would. Neither did rest until confronted by Mo'at, then both would look like sheepish children, which amused Neytiri and him slightly.

The battle.... Jake Sully, Norm Spellman and Trudy did so much for the people. They had stolen communication devices and weapons. Risking all their lives to his people a fighting chance, he was grateful. Trudy much like Jake Sully was strange, she was also a warrior of the sky people, yet chose the people over their own people and home. She loved flying and Neytiri took interest of her as a friend.

The night before the battle he had watch Jake Sully reach out to Eywa. He had not meant to intrude on this moment, but he was admittedly worried for the outcome. He could not sleep so he decided to walk to find a spot to clean and care for his weapons before the rode out to battle. He had not meant to but once he saw and heard Jake he could not look away. His prayer was strange but none the less it was heart warming and breaking at the same time. Jake Sully at that moment was a man begging for forgiveness for the state of sky people world and the begging of the salvation of this world.

Tsu'tey silently left before Neytiri neared Jake Sully, he mulled over Jake's words of the world of sky people. "𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. " There were so many emotions and layers in that sentence alone and made Tsu'tey wonder who was Jake Sully the Jarhead warrior verses Jake Sully the dream-walker. He would not ask Jake this until after the battle.

They had won. At the cost a many lives but they won. He had taken a tumble but his ikran mange to catch him and they both took a tumble through the trees. But at least they both came out less injuried than what could have been if he had not been caught and the dense trees under them. Trudy's machine ikran went down but one of the Omaticaya women ikran rides manage to pull her out before causing greater damage to one of the ships. But Neytiri did not make it, though she manage to take Miles Quaritch with her. Jake Sully trail was breached but Grace Augustine wanting to help manage to reach the trail in time to save Jake Sully. Norm Spellman avatar took a shoot to the shoulder but would live.

Unfortunately they could not simply rest after the winning the war, they needed to vanish the demons and warriors of the sky people quickly. With the help of the scientists and sky people doctors Tsu'tey was able to join Jake Sully and other clansman to make sure those that where leaving left their world. The only sky people that were allowed to stay were the scientists, doctors and only two sky people warriors. The two warriors were Jake Sully and Trudy. The rest of the sky people were to return to their dying world and people to tell them they destroyed their last hope of salvation.

As soon as the shy people left the dream-walker scientists; which fought off the sky people in their base. Worked quickly to treat those injured by the war in their labs and medical wing of the base. So temporary the Na'vi moved to the newly freed sky people base so the healers could work with the scientists and doctors. Thankfully they put aside their difference to save many more lives that would have been lost to his people medicine. For that he was thankful but even then they had no time to rest nor to speak with Jake Sully, who was also very busy.

After caring for the injured to where there was no looming threat of death they put to rest their dead. Both the Na'vi and sky people even with what they did making them undeserving of the gesture. Then they cleared the forest of the sky people machines to the base so not to catch fire to the forest is what Jake Sully said. After this the clans returned to their home and Jake Sully said he needed to be at the sky people base to help them. Tsu'tey could not speak with him yet, so he sought what answers he could with Grace Augustine, who stayed with them.


End file.
